go out with a vengeance
by regan666
Summary: a wall mart woker goes psychotic, while at work kills everyone, later a team member gets kidnaped by her, what will happen? GSR in a chap or two, rated m for violence and adult scenes. please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N A story that me and my friend Hannah came up with after her hard day at work, Hannah this is for you. A/N the writing in italics is character thought ok just so you know. Have fun and review please please. Love to you all x x i know its short bare with me ok thanks.

Go out with a vengeance

She turned up to work early, if she was going to do it she was going to do it right, no messing around everything must be perfect, she had been planning this for weeks, and everyday that she had to put up with the petulance and incompetent co- workers, the know it all ' The customer is always right' pomp arse attitude the customer had, the more she despised the living and planned to change everybody's life who stepped through those sliding doors to convenient hell.

………………………………...

Grissom walked into the break room to where his team were all sat around a large table waiting for their supervisor to present them with their assignments.

"Right you guys you will be happy to know, or not depending on how you see it, that nobody will be going out into the field today because it seems that all the criminals fancied an early night, so that means that you will be working on past cases, paperwork and maybe a little bit more paperwork depending on how your mood strikes"

"Geez Griss what put you in such a good mood your actually….smiling, nearly glowing in fact" came from Catherine with a slight pissed off tone in her voice hearing of her paperwork night ahead.

"That would be none of your business, and are we all going to sit around all night or are we going to do some work" motioning his head toward the door egging the team to move.

The team got up with less enthusiasm as a man with no legs who left his prosthetics at home, and headed out the door towards offices and lay-out rooms.

Grissom immediately started to think as to why he was in a good mood, a smile came immediately to his face, thinking about the decision he had made earlier that day.

………………………………...

The doors to wall mart opened and slowly the customers made their way into the store, everything was like a normal day the customers shopped dragging trolleys full of food and other objects around the store with them, stopping to chat with people they know, people on the quarter slot machines coming up short as per usual but suddenly all the lights flickered and shot off completely after a few seconds.

The store was in complete silence and a few mild screams came from some over excited woman in the alcohol section, when a female voice came over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please" but when the screams didn't stop and when there was more noise now than to begin with the female voice lost her temper.

"Shut up now you ungrateful little fuckers, I was going to be nice about this and tell you in a subtle way but you know what I have changed my mind now so here it is, your all going to die in here and do you know why because I'm going to kill you, slowly, painfully and before I am through with you, you will all be pleading to me to end your miserable meaningless lives and believe me I am going to take great pleasure in watching you all squirm and die under my authority". With her last words the screams in the store became louder and more evident and the clashing of trolleys and the banging of windows brought a great satanic smile to her face knowing tonight was going to be fun.

………………………………...

Sara was walking through the corridors of the lab trying to look busy when she hears Grissom call her name.

she thought 

Sara turned around on her heels and headed towards Grissom's office and stood in his doorway waiting for a lecture and quickly thinking of as many responses as she could before he invited her in to sit down, she took the seat in front of Grissom's desk and started thinking to herself, _he looks different, Catherine was right there is something about him _but before she could finish Grissom started speaking.

"Hi Sara um I just wanted to have a chat with you".

"What about?" she asked so quickly that it had barely left his lips.

Wow she's persistent I'm started to think was this such a good idea, well to late now suck it up.

"Well um" nervously playing with his fingers " What it is"

"Grissom would you just spit it out its just me"

"I would if you would just let me finish" he snapped a little before lowering his head and sighing softly.

"Sorry to interrupt the party but I think I may have just made your day, grab your kit's the pair of you I need the whole team on this one" came from Brass as quickly as he said it he had left down the hallway.

………………………………...

The team had arrived at a Wall Mart just a few miles away from the lab, all looked normal from the outside apart from the dozens of squad cars, ambulances, troopers, police tape and media, but apart from those it looked like a regular super market.

The team made their way into the super market when they all stopped dead in the tracks awe struck at the sight ahead of them, each of them with their jaws wide open, eyes fixed on the crime scene and all personally quite sickened by the sheer violence of the scene none of them made any attempt to move or even to speak as they stood their for another few moments trying to find the courage to move.

"Is this the kind of crime you were looking for" Catherine said quietly into Warrick's ear, still looking around in disgust.

Tbc…..I will continue depending on whether you all think it is worth please review and let me know. Always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The team were still looking at the crime scene ahead of them when Grissom's voice broke the silence.

"Um well….right well you all know the drill, obviously there is no pairing up far too much to cover so if you could all take an isle each starting from left to right that would be great, let me know if any one needs any more supplies because lets face it we don't pack supplies for this kind of massacre".

The team nodded and silently took an isle each from left to right like they were told. Catherine was in isle 1 as she walked to the start of her isle she again stopped jaw slightly open and eyes fixed on the scene.

"Dear god how can people do this to people" she said out loud.

In her isle there were four dead bodies and all butchered to death they were almost unrecognisable, there were large pools of blood around each victim almost making a lake of blood in the middle of the isle, the victims were covered in cuts and had torn clothes.

"How could this have happened" she said again to herself but Grissom over herd.

"Well that's what we're here to find out" Grissom said startling Catherine.

Catherine just looked at her boss and bent down to get her things out of her kit and start processing.

Grissom left to check on the other members of his team.

………………………………...

Nick was in isle two, Warrick was in isle three, Greg in isle four and Sara in isle five. All of their isles were very similar all victims died of similar injuries there wasn't that much difference between the isles apart from the victims and the number of victims per isle Nick got the short straw and ended up with the isle with most victims seven in total.

Grissom went and checked on the team and surveyed the area surrounding the isles, the walls were covered in blood as were the floors, there were drag marks and hand prints but there was something Grissom couldn't understand.

__

All of these people were killed with blunt objects, there were no guns involved and it seems that the killer or killers took their time with their victims so why didn't anyone fight back there were more than enough people here it just doesn't make sense.

Grissom walked around to isle five where Sara was working and he knelt down next to her as she was finger printing her victims.

"Hey are you okay" he asked looking concerned.

"Huh..oh yeah I'm fine it just never ceases to amaze me what a human can do to another human, this scene is sick there is a maniac out there and we're in here".

"What makes you think it was only one person" he asked with a questioning glance.

"I'm not sure but something is just screaming out to me that it was only one person and lets think about it, this would have taken a long time to plan, the person couldn't have just been randomly going around killing these people it was very well planned. There is something that we are all missing, there must have been a reason as to why these people didn't fight back". she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Um Sara while we are here I just wanted to apologise for snapping at you earlier I'm sorry its just what I was trying to say was difficult and I had it planned out to how I wanted it to sound and you kept interrupting and I lost my focus".

"Its okay I'm just a little concerned now as to what you were trying to tell me" she said looking quizzical at Grissom.

"All in good time" he smiled and got up and headed down the isle towards Brass.

………………………………...

The bodies had been taken away to the coroner and the team had collected all the evidence that they could find and it only took a mere seven hours to do so.

They all gathered at the front of Wall Mart waiting for Grissom to come back from speaking to Brass.

"Right you guys, well done you all did a really good job I know that wasn't easy so if you want to you can all go home and get some shut eye for a few hours and come back fresh and we can all get started on processing the evidence, or you can come back to the lab and start now its up to you don't feel obliged to stay but I'm heading back to the lab so I shall see you all soon" Grissom said giving the team a nod and heading back towards his car.

"Well I don't know about you guys but some kip sounds good to me I'll see you all in a few hours" Catherine said and grabbed her kit and headed to her car.

The rest of the team followed suit and they all got in their cars and went home, apart from Sara who drove back to the lab knowing full well she wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

………………………………...

Back at the lab Grissom was sat at his desk filling some paperwork about today's case when he saw Sara pass his office.

"Sara" he called out to her.

She herd Grissom calling her and she spun around on her heels and walked towards his door and thought _why does this seem familiar_?

"Yes".

"You came back".

"Yeah well I wouldn't have slept anyway so I thought I might be of more use here awake than awake at home killing my brain cells watching t.v". she said smiling softly.

"Did anyone else come back with you" he asked.

"nope".

"Just you and me then" he said smiling sweetly at her.

"Yes……it is" she smiled back with her gap on show melting Grissom's heart as she did so.

………………………………...

Grissom and Sara had been processing the evidence for hours so they decided to take a rest and headed to the break room for an energy boost if that's what the provided coffee could do for them.

They were both stressed out they had been going over the evidence and nothing really pointed into the direction as to a suspect or why the victims never fought back.

"What do we know" Grissom asked and then taking a sip of coffee.

"We know that we have no idea who any of the people are or even who the employees are" she said with a blunt edge.

"Okay calm down, I have spoken to Brass and he is bringing in the CCTV and employee records for the last couple of years and we will find out who was meant to be working that night and so in that case we may be able to identify some of the victims" he said reassuring Sara that they will sort this case out.

Pursing her lips slightly at Grissom's coolness she said "Okay if you say so".

"I do, would you like more coffee" but before she could answer he took her cup out of her hands and poured another one for her and placed it back into her hands, "Careful its hot" he said and took the seat next to her.

"Thanks" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

They sat in silence while they drank their coffee until Grissom broke the silence with a question that startled Sara.

"Am I too late" he asked looking at the floor hoping that he didn't get rejected right there because it had taken him since she came back to the lab earlier to ask her.

"Why do you want to know" she said in a bland voice that had Grissom worried.

"Because I know what to do about this" he said looking up a little to catch her eye so she could see that he was serious.

Slightly nervous at what was being said she wasn't sure how to answer and she could only get two word out, "Do you"?

"Yes, I have been thinking about it for weeks and I have recently come to a decision, that was what the smile was for earlier that Catherine quite happily pointed out to everyone".

"Oh and what decision would that be" she was shaking now, she doesn't think she has ever been so nervous in her life.

Grissom can see her hands shaking, he puts his cup down, takes hers off her and puts his hands on hers and squeezes them a little.

"I have decided that I am a fool of the first class variety, I should have never have turned you down for dinner that night even if I was going deaf".

Sara cut in " You were going deaf".

Grissom smiled "Yes but that doesn't matter now everything is fine, but extremely long story short I realised that life without you is not worth living, I love spending my time with you, I love working with you, especially like this on our own but most of all I ….love you".

A huge grin spread across Sara's face even though she tried so hard for it not to, "You love me"?

"Always" Grissom replied with love and compassion in his eyes that made Sara want to cry.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that" she smiled largely again and wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck.

Pulling Sara closer to him he wrapped his arms around her waist, they looked deeply into each others eyes they could see the love they had for one another reflected in them like burning sapphires, Grissom tightened his hold around Sara trying to be as close to her as possible.

He lowered his head and aligned their lips, he could smell her, her hair her perfume, he wanted this to last for ever.

With one last thought about how she smelt he wanted to know how she tasted. He lowered his head further and their lips attached they kissed softly and slowly at first revelling in each others bask, their breathing got heavier and their kisses were longer and full of passion, Sara opened her mouth a little and Grissom slipped his tongue in and she did the same.

Sara was playing with the curls on the back of Grissom's neck and he was smoothing over the skin at the small of her back all the while their lips never parting, as their kiss got deeper Grissom suppressed a small moan into her mouth and their grip on each other got tighter.

Grissom reluctantly pulled away gasping for air, he looked back at Sara and could see all the love and passion poring out of her, he smiled at her and cupped the side of her face.

"I'm sorry it took me so long" he said kissing her forehead.

"That's okay your forgiven" and with her last words Grissom pulled her into his embrace, he sat back against the couch and she rested her head on his chest letting his breathing lull her to sleep.

………………………………...

The team were walking through the lab on their way to the break room, they had just come from home and were well rested.

Catherine was just about to walk through the brake room door when she stopped and put her arms out and gripped the door frame causing the team to run into the back of her and then she turned around to face them.

"Sshhhhh" she whispered.

The team were quiet immediately and all swooned around Catherine to see what was happening, when they saw Sara asleep on Grissom's chest and Grissom's arms wrapped around her protectively holding her to him tightly.

"He's never held me like that" Greg whispered.

"Hey Cath do you think this is like a friend….thing or a more than a friend thing" Nick asked curiously.

"Come on it is so a more than a friend thing it isn't just her head that is on his chest her hands are up there too" she whispered.

"Come on lets leave them alone for a bit they'll be awake soon anyhow" Warrick said and the team all turned around and headed to the locker room.

Catherine turned around one last time and smiled, " Good job Gil".

TBC….. Please review its always appreciated and it is great motivation thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom and Sara awoke a few minuets after the team had arrived, Sara sat up and looked at Grissom who gave her gaze a large smile, and she gave one back in return, Grissom gave Sara a quick peck on the cheek he blushed a little and stood up.

"I uh I think that we should go and find the team" he said smiling boyishly looking down at Sara who was still sat on the couch, he offered her his hand and he helped her up and they both left the room to look for their team members.

The team were all sat cramped in Catherine's office talking about what they saw in the break room and what may have happened.

"You know guys it could just be that Sara got uncomfortable and Grissom offered to be her pillow or something" Nick said sounding very young and naive.

"Um you know that's bull Nick come on you saw it, its blatantly obvious what happened, I just hope we don't have to luminal the couch for any odd reason one day, man that would be gross" Catherine said shaking the very thought out of her head.

As soon as the comment left her mouth a throat cleared its self in the office doorway and a dark shadow stood there looking at the team in a bemused way.

Grissom walked in with some files in his hand looking at Catherine with a not so amused look that told her she was in trouble.

"Right I hope you guys are well rested because we're not any closer to finding anything out than we were last night, the evidence isn't telling us much but Brass just called and he is on his way with what might be a break through hopefully, so you could all go over the evidence that me and Sara went over if you want or you can amuse your selves by gossiping, but I suggest you don't take the second option". he said in a stern voice telling the team to get on with their work and mind their own business.

"Hey Grissom, where's Sara" Greg asked getting a 'Oh you just had to ask' look from everyone in the room.

"Bathroom, is that okay with you Greg" he asked raising his eyebrows at the youngest team member.

"Uh yeah, yes of course it is" Greg said nervously looking at the floor the whole time.

"Oh good I'm glad we all have your permission to use the bathroom, now if any of you wouldn't mind I'm going to get to work I suggest you all do the same" with Grissom's last comment he left the room and headed to his office.

………………………………...

The team had been working for 6 hours straight processing the evidence they all collected and the evidence wasn't telling them anything so they headed to the break room for a cup of coffee and a rest. Sara was already in the break room looking over the crime scene photo's , taking notes and looking at past mass murders to see if there was any connection.

The team walked in the boys plonked them selves on the couch and surrounding chairs while Catherine put the coffee pot on and leaned against the counter all of them looking over at Sara who was all to painfully aware that she had an audience.

"Hi guys can I help with anything" she asked smiling to herself knowing why they were all looking at her.

"I don't know Sara can you" Greg said in a playful tone making Sara chuckle.

Catherine had her mouth open ready to interrogate the other female of the group when Grissom walked into the break room with his hands full carrying lots of files and paper work and then clonking them down on the end of the table.

"Right we may have something here and its our only lead so far so listen up, Brass just came back from the crime scene and collected the CCTV, Nick I want you to take it to Archie and check that out, Warrick, Greg you have the employee records I need you to go and identify as many of the bodies as you can and then report back to me, Catherine I need you to go back to the scene and check out the ventilation systems because tox just came back on all our vics they seem to have some kind of knocking out agent in their system Doc Robbins seems to think it was probably administered through breathing so gas is the best bet and Sara I need you to talk to a woman who just came to the front desk claiming to see a young female leave Wall Mart not too long after the crime had occurred, so if you could all do that now that would be great and keep me posted" Grissom said as he handed out the files and CCTV to their CSI and left the room.

………………………………...

"Hey Archie how's that CCTV looking my man" Nick asked while pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to the computer screen.

"Well there was nothing suspicious prior the crime or while the crime was taking place, but only a few minuets after the approximated time for when it was committed a young woman was caught leaving the premises looking well…….normal which is strange as there was a massacre in there, but the bad news is I only got a partial of the side of her face and the rest is the back of her head, I think she knew where these cameras were, do you know if they found the CCTV for inside the shop"?

"They still haven't had any luck in finding them man, but we're still looking, thanks Archie" Nick said getting up and patting Archie on the back and leaving the room.

………………………………...

"Come on Greg suck it up you've seem dead bodies before, heck you've seen these dead bodies before now come on stop messing around" Warrick said in a kind of joking voice while looking at Greg's pale face at the sight of the bodies.

"Yeah well if they looked like people then I wouldn't be so freaked out, I mean how the hell are we supposed to identify them if they don't look like their photo"?

"We'll manage now grab a body outta that draw" Warrick said getting down to business.

………………………………...

Catherine had been at the crime scene and had no such luck with finding what knocked out the victims she had been through every vent she could find and nothing.

"Willow's, oh hay Griss, nope I haven't found anything yet, nothing, nadda, zilch but I'm going to stay for a while longer and check once more okay, I'll see you later, say hi to Sara for me" Catherine laughed a little at her last comment and laughed harder hearing Grissom's reaction.

………………………………...

"Hey Warrick we have been through all the bodies and identified all the workers that were working that shift apart form one person, her body isn't here" Greg said looking up from the last body they were identifying.

"Maybe she escaped, but then again she would have rang the police, maybe she is being held hostage" Warrick looked around the room going over theories in his head.

"What will happen to these bodies all the Jane and John Dow's". Greg asked looking sympathetically at the deceased people with no names.

"People will realise someone is missing and file a missing person's report and they may have to come and Identify the body, or we will put out a broadcast, someone will turn up for them don't you worry" he said reassuring Greg it will all work out.

………………………………...

Sara made her way to the woman at the front desk and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hi my name is Sara Sidle I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting what can I help you with" she said politely holding out her hand and shaking hands with the woman.

"Hi my name is Mindy Taylor and I saw a young woman leaving the store just after when the murders happened" she said nervously.

"Okay how did you know what time these murders were Ms Taylor"?

"I herd it on the news and then I thought that I did see some one leaving the store a little past that time and I remember the news reporter saying there were no signs of any survivors so I thought it was a little suspicious".

"Well its good that you came in to tell us this it could really help, this officer here will take you to a room just over there for you to write out a statement if your prepared to do that and I will get straight onto finding out what happened" Sara said while pointing out the officer and statement room.

Ms Taylor nodded in agreement to writing the statement and got escorted to the room to write it up when she turned around and faced Sara quickly.

"Oh Ms Sidle I almost forgot the young woman dropped this when she passed me" she handed Sara the piece of card and headed to the small room.

Sara looked at the piece of card and acknowledged what it was, _it's a clock in card_. Sara turned around and headed in the direction of the labs.

………………………………...

Catherine was walking around each isle slowly looking around the shelves when she stopped dead in her tracks and noticed something was odd.

She walked over to where the tins were all stacked up and moved a couple out of the way and found a copper pipe with a tank attached to it.

Gotch ya

Catherine smiled to herself and made her way around all the shelves looking to see if she could fins any more.

………………………………...

The team were all sat around the briefing table when Grissom entered and sat at the head of the desk.

"Right then do we have anything new , you must have all been busy I haven't seen you" Grissom said looking around his team and lingering a little longer on Sara than intended.

"Well I'll go first, when I went back to the crime scene I went through all the vents I could find looking for any kind of devise that would excrete knock-out gas, but I came up short, then walking through the isles one last time I noticed a copper pipe just poking out in between some stacked cans, so I went through the entire store and ended up with twelve canisters of sleeping gas which I figured is what was used to knock them all out answering our question as to why the victims never fought back, also making it possible that there could only be one suspect" Catherine said proudly looking at Grissom.

"That's good work Cath I'm impressed" Grissom said with a smile on his face.

"Right well me and Greg went through the bodies like you said to identify who the workers were and we identified all the workers who were working that day, apart from one of the names on the list who was meant to be working that day were not in the morgue" Warrick said while looking at Grissom waiting for what he was going to say.

"Maybe that person didn't turn up" Grissom stated but still feeling a bit quizzical knowing it could be a co-incidence.

"Ah well when I went to speak to the woman at the front desk a Ms……Taylor she told me how she saw a young woman leaving the store several minuets after the approximated death of the victims she gave a full and detailed description and statement but also she handed me a clock-in card that the young woman dropped out side" Sara said looking very pleased with herself. And noticing the same look on Grissom's face.

"You see that pans out with the time line me and Archie cooked up on the CCTV a young woman was seen walking out of the store several minuets after the approx death, meaning she was in there when these murders happened, being an employee she would have access to the surveillance tapes inside the store which is why they were missing" Nick said while looking over some of his notes.

"Do we have a name for this mysterious young woman" Grissom asked raising an eye brow.

"Well I only got a Ms H. Clissold, that's all that was on her documentation" Warrick said a little disappointed that there was no full name.

"I can do one better the clock-in card belongs to a Ms Hannah Clissold and there's even an address" Sara said smiling fully at the look of relief on everyone's faces.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go get her" Grissom said smiling greatly.

The team gathered up their things and headed to the locker room to get their kits and make their way to the address, Grissom and Sara were the last to head out and Grissom walked up behind Sara while she was fiddling with her locker.

"Good work earlier, you did great" Grissom said a little nervous and he bent his head down and kissed the side of her neck and left the room.

A little shocked and a little flustered she pulled herself together and grabbed her kit and put her hands on her face to fell how warm her cheeks were.

"thanks" she said out loud knowing he wasn't still in the room, she then left the room her self and made her way to the address.

TBC…. You know the drill press the lil button and review for me and I shall up date momentarily, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The team arrived one after another at the given address of Hannah Clissold, there were a dozen squad cars, two teams of trigger happy S.W.A.T members scattered around the small house all with their guns pointing towards a clear view of inside looking for the assailant.

There were police officers guarding the perimeter followed by a lot of yellow tape, the team walked over to where Brass was standing giving instructions to other officers.

"Hey Jim, why hasn't the scene been cleared yet"? Grissom asked looking thoroughly ticked off that it has been an hour and nothing has happened.

"Well that's because nobody's home which means no suspect" Brass said while still pointing his orders around.

"Well if your all trying to look incognito and catch her by surprise I don't think its going to work" Grissom stated smiling a little to himself.

"State the obvious captain smart ass, yeah we figured this might be a little obvious but we figured she probably wasn't coming back, right only the S.W.A.T teams have been in the house they didn't touch too much so the scene is clear its up to you guys do your thang". Brass said while smiling and walking away, while shouting at a rookie.

"Right you guys you herd him, lets go, take a room each and don't miss the smallest detail, we are dealing with a serial killer after all everything is significant". Grissom bent down and picked up his kit and made his way to the house.

………………………………...

The team had a room each and they were processing it with great detail, taking everything in.

"You know it doesn't look like she lived here its bare, there's no food, the oven is very clean and there are no plates or cutlery, man this is strange" Warrick said while in the kitchen directing his comment to Catherine who was in the living area also finding that there was very little there but dust.

"Yep same in here I got one hair off the only chair in the living space and the rest is dead skin cells" Catherine stated while picking herself up from the floor and wiping herself down.

………………………………...

Grissom was processing the bedroom and was coming up with very little just like the rest of the team.

"Skin, skin and more skin I highly doubt she has been in here for years" Grissom was saying to himself while looking through a magnifying glass at the bed spread.

"You talking to your self again" Came a voice from the door way.

"Well I thought I was alone, I was clearly mistaken" he said raising his head from the magnifying glass and smiling sweetly at Sara.

"Well I have just come to tell you that we have swept all the way through the house and came up with a hair, toe nail clipping, candy wrapper, the CCTV that was lost at the scene and oh yeah a box full of what look like portable torture devices" Sara said while walking over to where Grissom was now stood at the end of the bed.

"Well that went from not very interesting to extremely interesting in a few mille seconds" he said straightening his body and looking down slightly at Sara knowing he could do this without fear of getting caught.

Noticing his currant position change she looked up at him and placed her index finger on his chin for a second.

"Hmm yes very" she said while walking away.

………………………………...

The team met up outside the front of the house and discussed what they found inside the suspects home.

"Right so we have possible murder weapons and the CCTV to the store and that's it, no evidence that there has ever been anyone else in that home". Grissom asked looking a little frustrated that there should have been more evidence in there.

"Hey Griss there was very little evidence that the suspect lived there I mean there was nothing there at all" Warrick butted in trying to defend the team.

"Okay then well lets get back to the lab and process what we have found". Grissom said while picking up his kit and heading towards the truck.

The team nodded and picked up their kits and headed to the vehicles, Sara noticed that her crime lab badge fell off her vest and she turned around and went to look for it figuring it must have fell off in the house at some point. Grissom was about to get in his car when he noticed Sara walking down the path towards and entering the house, he closed his car door and followed her in.

Sara went straight to the room that she was processing to look for her badge, she made her way around the bed, past the closet and to the bedside table where she found her badge laying on the floor, she bent down and picked it up.

"Hi" a young woman said from inside the closet.

Sara stood up and spun around quickly at hearing the strange voice.

"Um hi what are you doing in here" Sara said backing up a little bit as the young woman made her way out of the closet and walked towards Sara.

"Well its my house, I live here you shouldn't be in here, this was my mothers room" She said while walking towards Sara again and becoming a little more agitated.

"Oh then you must be Hannah, hi my name is Sara I was just looking for my badge that fell off and look I found it so I could get out of your way now" Sara said looking a little scared seeing as she is trapped in a room with a psycho.

Hannah walked closer to Sara again causing her to thud against the back wall.

"So you're a cop, and your snooping through my things".

Hannah became more agitated and raised her voice and was face to face with Sara, Sara thought about using her gun but then realised that she didn't have it and then she noticed a rusty metal bar in Hannah's hand and she suddenly became very anxious to get out of there, feeling Hannah's breath on her neck made her head spin from fear.

"No we're forensic scientist's there're completely different" came from a male voice from the door way.

Grissom stepped into the light pointing his gun at Hannah, he approached her slowly and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Now Hannah my name is Gil Grissom and I'm from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, as is my colleague over there, I'm going to need you to turn around slowly and put down the metal pole and walk over to me nice and calmly".

Hannah stopped and thought for a while and then started to turn around slowly to face Grissom, he had put his gun away so he wouldn't agitate her further. She started to walk towards him slowly and she held out the pole for him to catch hold of . Grissom took hold of the pole and relaxed a little as did Sara who was still tensed up against the wall until she gave up her weapon.

"There you go, that was good thank you" and with a final nod from Grissom two police officers walked into the room and held and arm each and escorted her to the police car and she was driven to the station.

Grissom dropped the metal pole disregarding the fact that it might be evidence and made his way over to Sara quickly who was still leaning against the bedroom wall looking a little shocked.

Grissom came up to Sara and ran his hand gently down her arm "Honey, are you okay" he asked looking concerned.

"Um yeah, I'm good that was …different, she came out of the closet, I processed that closet top to bottom I would have noticed a woman in there" she said convincing herself that she was okay.

"It's alright it doesn't matter as long as your okay".

Grissom looked Sara in the eyes and cupped the side of her face making Sara's eyes wider, Grissom smiled a little smile and lowered his head and joined their lips to create a gentle everlasting kiss that shook both of their body cores.

Grissom parted their lips and looked her in the eye again, smiling to himself and lightly blushing he took hold of her hand and started to walk them out of the room.

"I think we should go back to the lab and interview our suspect, would you like to interview her as you were the one that found her"? he asked as they made their way down the hallways of the house and out of the front door towards the cars.

Smiling greatly now feeling stronger than ever knowing Grissom was by her side she looked him in the eyes and answered with a great enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah I do".

Grissom smiled and escorted her to her car and gave her one last kiss before she left back for the lab.

TBC……. Yeah I know the ending sucked monkey testicals but you know what I will improve it one the next chapter, soooo press the lil beautiful button over there, yes just there, no la little to your left, yep that's the one leave a review and I shall whip some more up what do ya say?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N sorry for any inconvenience but the story line has changed dramatically, when I said in the summary of a CSI being kidnapped that's not going to happen any more,…sorry and thank you for your patience I know I haven't updated in a while.

………………………………...

Back at the lab Grissom walked into the A/V lab and found most of his team in there watching what Archie was playing on the big screen.

"How many people does it take to watch some CCTV" Grissom asked while raising an eye brow.

"Is that one of those jokes, you know like the ones about ' how many scientists does it take to screw in a light bulb' if so don't tell me I want to figure it out". Greg said with a big smile across his face.

Sighing slightly Grissom turned to the young team member.

"No Greg it was a question, and I am still awaiting an explanation as to why the whole team is in here".

"Don't you want to know how many scientists it takes to screw in a light bulb". Greg asked childishly.

"Not really Greg". Grissom said getting a little frustrated.

"Well it usually takes" Greg was cut off with Grissom yelling at him.

"Greg!, for Pete's sake I don't care, I would think that you would have something better to do than to tell me some lame ass jokes that I quite obviously don't care about".

With Grissom's sudden out burst he got the attention of the whole room.

Huffing off his rant and realising everyone was looking at him he continued to speak.

"Right, now that I have your attention why are we all congregating in here"?

Nick was the first to speak to his clearly vexed boss.

"Well we are going over the CCTV footage, and the reason we are all in here is because we collected minimal evidence from the scene and the only thing that the torture devises had on them were the suspects finger prints, so we thought we would check this out".

"Okay, what's the CCTV showing us".

"I cleaned up the tape and went over it just now with the team, we didn't see the whole thing because well, its gory and I cleaned up the image to the point that you can see who the suspect is and well you have her In custody so case solved I reckon". Archie said while fiddling with the CCTV.

"Oh, good, well I'm going to go interview Hannah now, Sara you coming with"? Grissom asked while half way out of the door.

"Oh right yeah, count me in, see you later guy's" Sara said as she left the room with Grissom.

The team looked at each other suspiciously knowing that something was going on between them.

………………………………...

Grissom and Sara were sat at the table in the interrogation room facing Hannah Clissold.

Hannah was sat not looking nervous but looking more disturbed, she had short finger nails where she had been biting them, her eyes were red and a little swollen, it looked like she hadn't slept in days, she was thin and frail with small shoulders and thin arms, she couldn't keep eye contact and she seemed to be whispering something under her breath.

Sara was the first to speak, knowing they needed answers and to know that there were no other murders or victims that they didn't know about yet.

"Hannah, can you tell me if you have hurt anybody else who was not in the store with you, please".

Hannah looked up at Sara and placed her hands gently on the table.

"I didn't hurt any one else apart from the people in the store, I'm a good person".

"Hannah, good people don't hurt other people". Grissom said gently while still analysing her mental state.

"Well it was their fault" she said quietly and child like.

"Why was it their fault, what did they do to make you kill them all the way you did". Sara asked in a gentle way so she wouldn't intimidate her or cause her to clam up.

" I worked at that store for nearly six years, and every day I was undervalued by my bosses, co-workers and customers, I was talked to like I didn't have feelings, I was scammed out of my basic wage to something less than what I agreed to work for, I was bullied by co-workers and customers.

So I guess one day I just had enough, I decided I wasn't going to be little quiet Hannah that doesn't stand up for her self, so I planned when I would do it, how I would do it and eventually the day came and I actually went through with it, I stood up for my self. I'm not proud of what I did, but I promised I would do something about it and I kept that promise".

"You know you could have just quit" Grissom said while frowning at her little speech.

"My mother died, she worked there too, it reminds me of her. She was a great worker, everyone loved her and praised her but then she died and the only thing left were the memories, that's all that was keeping me there".

"So I need to ask you this, your admitting to the murders"?

"Well I don't need to, you have tape evidence, but yes I am admitting to the murders, I killed each and every one of those people, slowly and painfully I herd their muffled screams from under my hand, their pleas and begging to live and it didn't strike me once to stop what I was doing".

Hannah sat there and started smiling madly as she reminisced about the massacre, she even let out a few giggles before Grissom called the guards to come and take her back into her holding cell.

Sara turned to Grissom and looked at him.

"She's insane Gil, she wont even make it to prison, they wont allow it". Sara said sounding a little pissed off.

Grissom smiled a little to himself at Sara using his first name and he decided he better answer her.

"Well we cant help that, at the end of the day we did our jobs we provided evidence, or in this case lack-of, but she wont be on the streets at least we know that".

Grissom and Sara stood up and left the room and walked towards the break room for a cup of coffee.

………………………………...

Grissom and Sara were happily sat down having coffee, talking about non work related stuff and having the odd little flirtatious comment passed across the table when Greg burst through the door looking panicked.

"Quick you guys we need help Hannah's hurt herself we need assistance" Greg said as he rushed out of the door and back down to the holding cells.

Grissom and Sara flew out of their seats and followed Greg quickly to where Hannah was, Grissom and Sara paused as they saw the sight before them, the blood rushed out of their faces and they made their way franticly into her cell.

………………………………...

TBC……please review, the next chapter will probably be the last so more reviews means more motivation, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N this is the last chapter, I would like to say thank you to my readers for your lovely reviews and your patience throughout the story.

………………………………...

As Grissom and Sara rushed into Hannah's cell they stopped dead In their tracks, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

There was Hannah laying limp on the floor with medics surrounding her trying to stop the blood flowing from her wrists and throat, while another medic was pumping her heart desperately trying to keep her alive.

The white clothes she was given to wear while her clothes were being examined were dyed crimson, her hair was tangled from the blood and the room was covered with cast off.

What caught Grissom's and Sara's eyes was the message written in blood on the back wall, it spread across the entire wall, her hand prints surrounding it as the two CSI's took in what it said.

My soul will carry on my work within another.

Not entirely sure about Hannah's message Grissom and Sara turned away from the message and went to assist Hannah, they fell down to her side but the paramedics pushed them away gently and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, the trauma was just too much". One of the paramedics said as he rose to his feet.

Grissom and Sara got to their feet to let David through to collect the body, he shook his head as he saw the two CSI's.

"It's never good when someone dies in custody". David said as he wheeled Hannah's body out of the room towards the morgue.

Grissom nodded at David and he and Sara left the room and headed towards the locker room to clean up.

………………………………...

The entire team were sat in the brake room listening to Ecklie rant about what happened in the holding cell.

"How did she manage to kill herself in a secure room"? Ecklie said with a raised voice.

Sara spoke up.

"Well we found a small razor blade next to her body, so that's how we are guessing".

"She was supposed to be searched properly, how did she get it in"? Ecklie said raising his voice again but directing it at Sara.

Before Sara could argue back at him Grissom came to her defence.

"Well excuse us Conrad but it is _not_ in our job description to search our suspects, meaning it isn't our fault. To answer your question as to how, I don't know entirely, she could have had it wrapped up in something and cheeked it, or it could be down to bad policing, blame who you will but not us". Grissom said with a face telling Ecklie that he was serious and he should let it drop.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any answers he huffed and left the room quickly, resenting the fact that Grissom had been protecting Sara yet again.

"Well you guys, the case is closed she confessed but of course that doesn't matter now, so I think we deserve a brake. Take the night off and rest and I will see you all next shift". Grissom said as he looked at the rest of his team.

"Nice one boss". Warrick said as he passed Grissom and left the room with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

Greg got out of his seat and walked towards the door and spun around on his heels quickly.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have a hot date to get ready for". Greg said as he pulled on the collars of his jacket trying his best to pull off his pimp impression and then turned around and bounced down the corridor.

Catherine and Nick stood up and walked towards the door, Nick gave Grissom and Sara a friendly nod and left the room, Catherine went behind Grissom's chair and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry about Hannah, Gil I know how much it annoys you when they get away with it, but at least she cant do it again right".

Catherine took her hands away from Grissom's shoulders, she gave a wink and a small smile at Sara and walked out of the room, shouting to Nick on the way.

"Hey, Nicky wait up".

Sara looked at Grissom and she pursed her lips, she could tell he wasn't happy about how Hannah got away with a massacre.

"Catherine's right you know, she cant do it again". Sara said moving a seat closer to Grissom.

"But if someone had done their job properly she would be doing her time, the victims would get justice and the families would get some kind of closure. If we didn't do our job properly then the system would be all wrong, all they had to do was search her, it really gets to me when the criminals get an easy way out". Grissom sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well we cant change what happened, we can only make sure it doesn't happen again, would you like me to leave you alone for a bit, to you know mull over your thoughts and whatever else you do in that head of yours"? Sara said smiling lightly.

"Nope" Was only Grissom's response.

"Nope what"? Sara said feeling slightly confused.

"I don't want you to leave me alone, in fact I don't want you to leave me alone all the way to my house". Grissom said smiling a little at the look of shock and slight confusion still etched on her face.

"Well in that case". Sara got up, spun Grissom's chair around towards the door, grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

………………………………...

"Would you like a drink" Grissom said to Sara as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Uh..yeah sure".

Sara took her drink and they both headed to the couch and sat down.

"Tough case huh". Sara said not really knowing what to talk about.

"Yep, but there are far more interesting things to talk about than the case".

"Like what" Sara asked feeling a little intrigued .

"Well you mainly".

Grissom laughed at how wide Sara's eyes went at his comment.

"What about me"?

"Everything". Grissom said while moving closer to Sara and placing a hand on her leg gently.

Sara swallowed deeply and looked at Grissom in they eyes.

"I get the feeling that we are not going to get much talking done tonight".

"One can only hope". Grissom said before he placed a hand to Sara's cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

Sara put her arms around Grissom's neck and they deepened their kiss, pulling each other into their embrace, tongues duelling and gasping for air in between kisses Grissom picked them up and they made their way to the bedroom, bumping into all the walls along the way and knocking things over.

Grissom and Sara fell into the bedroom, both minus a shirt as it was lost along the way, Grissom lowered Sara onto the bed so he was above her, their lips locked and they were both fumbling on each others pants to get them un done and down as quickly as possible.

Sara won and got Grissom's pants and boxers down to his ankles, she ran her hands along his thighs and up his chest while meeting his mouth again, Grissom dragged Sara's pants and underwear down her long slender legs and over her feet then threw them to the floor all the while basking in the image before him that lay on his bed, an image of which he could only fantasize about in the shower.

Grissom positioned himself in between Sara's legs, running his hands up her thighs, past her hips and over her breasts. He looked deeply into Sara's eyes, the passion he felt was being reflected at him from the eyes of a goddess to pure for Zeus himself.

Sara put her hands on Grissom's shoulders and gave him silent permission to carry on, he smiled and lifted himself up with his arms and in one slow motion he poured himself into her, filling every gap.

Sara gasped with sheer pleasure at the feel of a man she has wanted for so long finally being intimate with her and being as close as a person can physically get with another person.

Grissom groaned at the new feeling of being inside Sara, and he cursed him self for taking so long about it.

Slowly he thrust into her and she met his thrusts with raising her hips with him, Grissom buried his head in the crook of Sara's neck, she wrapped her legs around his butt, pushing him in further. The thrusts got faster and their breathing became panting with small moans escaping Sara and throaty groans escaping Grissom.

Sara dug her finger nails into the flesh on Grissom's shoulders as he pushed further and faster into her causing to cry out loud. Grissom could feel Sara tensing up and he pushed harder into her to ride out both of their climaxes. They were both moaning loudly now with Grissom calling Sara's name and Sara not capable of stringing a name together, Grissom thrust a few last times and lightly fell onto Sara with his head wresting on her chest.

………………………………...

The next morning the awoke in the same position they fell asleep, in each others arms but now with Sara on Grissom's chest.

Grissom lightly stroked Sara's arm for a couple of minuets before any of them said a word.

Sitting up slightly and leaning on an elbow Sara placed her hand on Grissom's chest and smiled at him, he smiled back at her and pursed his lips before cupping her face and giving her a good morning kiss.

"And how are we this fine morning"? Grissom asked still in slight shock that last night did happen.

"I'm fine, and how are you"? Sara asked smiling seductively.

"I'm fine too".

Both knowing that they were better than fine that much better they were actually glowing with glee, but they wouldn't let the other one know.

Grissom looked at Sara and smiled.

"Breakfast"?

"Most definitely".

………………………………...

7 months later.

The whole team apart from Sara and Grissom were sat around the brake room table waiting for Grissom to arrive to hand out assignments, Grissom and Sara walked in, Sara took a seat and Grissom stood at the head of the table with the assignments.

"Nice of you two love birds to join us". Catherine said with a small grin on her face.

"Okay Catherine I get we're late and I'm sorry, right assignments today lets see".

Grissom pondered over the cases he had then came to a decision.

"Catherine and Nick you have a domestic abuse case today, but this time a beaten husband, if you could take care of that".

Catherine and Nick nodded and took the slip they were given.

"Sara, you and me are still working on that rape case, we still have some evidence to go over and its priority for today".

Sara also nodded and smiled a little when Grissom kept his gaze on her a little more than needed.

"And Warrick and Greg, you have a homicide at lake mead, nothing to complicated I think so report to me when you are done, well okay guys go out there and show em who's boss".

The team got up and headed towards the locker room to start their cases. Sara stood up, she was going to walk over to Grissom but something caught her eye on the t.v, she walked over and turned the volume up.

She and Grissom leaned against the end of the table and listened to the news reporter talk about a crime committed at a local Wall Mart.

' Just hours ago a crime scene was found where the workers and customers of a local Wall Mart were found murdered, there were several survivors who managed to escape and raise the alarm, the suspect has been arrested and Is now being taken into police custody'.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other both knowing what it sounded like.

"Copy cat, maybe". Sara suggested.

"Must be". Grissom agreed.

They looked at the t.v again and their faces turned pale instantly as they watched the suspect being put into a police car.

"It cant be, we saw her die, who could it be". Sara said sounding scared.

"Who else, Hannah".

………………………………...

That's right, its ending right there hahahahaha arnt I mean.

Please review I would love to hear your comments of my story, its always very appreciated, thank you for reading.

Sinead x


End file.
